The Lives We Lead
by LindseyFox
Summary: The long awaited sequel to the Long and Winding Road!  Elliot and Olivia meet again many years down the road.  Can they make it work this time?
1. A Chance Meeting

The sound of clinking glasses filled the empty house. This was the first time their house had been empty in over ten years and they were taking advantage of that.

"Can you believe it's been ten years?" Elliot asked his wife after taking a sip of his champagne.

"I still can't believe we're actually married. I thought that you would never come to your senses."

"Thanks." he said, sarcastically.

"This is really romantic Elliot." she said, looking around the dining room at the roses and candles.

"You deserve it, Liv." he said, reaching for her hand over the table. "You have meant so much to me these past ten years. You are so great to Maureen and an amazing mother to our children, I have no idea how you juggle all that."

"I could have never done it without you." she said, squeezing his hand in hers. "I don't know what I would have done if you had not come to that conference. I knew who Maureen was the second I saw her on that roster. I was just hoping to run into you, even though I didn't really know what I would do when I did." she said as he laughed. She remembered that day in the conference clearly, but it was what happened not long after that brought her life back together.

_"Hello?" she asked, picking up her home phone. She wondered who could be calling, it was well after ten._

_"Liv?"_

_"Elliot?" she asked, sinking down into her bed. "What are you calling me for?" _

_"Listen, Liv," he said, dropping his voice to a whisper. "I was on a late case so I just wanted to call you real quick and let you know how nice it was to see you the other day."_

_"El." she said, pleadingly. She knew exactly where this conversation was leading and she didn't want to go down that road again._

_"Liv, hear me out." She was still surprised that after all they had been through, all the animosity, that their nicknames for each other still stuck. "I know that what I did was stupid but I miss you so much. I just want to be with you."_

_"Elliot," she said, sternly as she played with a strand of hair. "We can't do this. I can't be the reason that you and Kathy divorce or separate or whatever."_

_"Olivia, Kathy and I are over. We have been over since the day we got married. We were dumb to get married when we knew we didn't love each other. I am going to talk to her tomorrow and I will be a free man."_

_"Elliot, I don't want to be your rebound again."_

_"You. Were. Never. A. Rebound." he said, pointedly. "I am, was, and always be in love with you. Since I met you there was never anyone else."_

_"Elliot I don't need to hear this shit tonight. I have a few more conferences tomorrow."_

_"Olivia, please."_

_"Just one question, if you loved me so much, why did you choose her?" Elliot sighed. Olivia knew that she was being hard-headed, but she couldn't help it. She had spent the past five years torturing herself over him; she needed to know he was serious this time. _

_"Olivia, I'm sorry." She could tell he was hurt, possibly near tears. A small smile spread across her face, his voice said that his words had substance. "I thought that having a child with someone could change your relationship, somehow make it better, but it can't. I love Maureen with all my heart, and I thank God that Kathy and I had her. But I don't want to spend the rest of my life with Kathy; I want to spend it with you, and Maur if that's okay." Olivia felt a tear slip from the corner of her eye._

_"That's perfect, El." she said, her smile growing larger. "I really do need to get to sleep, but I love you."_

_"I love you too Olivia." he said. "Oh hey Captain," she heard him say nonchalantly before hanging up. She lay down and closed her eyes, able to sleep knowing that her life was about to improve._

"I remember that phone conversation right afterwards." Elliot said, like he was reading her mind. After this many years, their minds seriously had molded to one, but they may have been like that from the first day. "I was in so much trouble with Don after that." he said as his mind began to drift.

_  
"Elliot, is there something that you need to discuss." Don said, perching across from Elliot._

_"Nothing Cap." he said, focusing intently on his paperwork._

_"Okay, let me rephrase that, what is going on in your personal life that merited that phone call." Elliot could tell that he was not getting out of this one easily. He set his pen down and looked the captain straight in the eye._

_"Do you have time for a long story?"_

_"It's ten o'clock at night and I'm here, of course I have time for a story." he said, leaning back in the chair and propping his legs up on the desk._

_"Okay, well basically this is what is going on. That was the woman I was engaged to before I married Kathy." the captain nodded, he knew exactly what Elliot was talking about. She was the one who got away; it was well known that Elliot was not happy in his marriage and was on a constant search for this woman he lost five years ago when he chose Kathy and his unborn child over the love of his life. "Well, it turns out that she is Maureen's kindergarten teacher. Yea." Elliot said as Don groaned. "I kind of kissed her yesterday and now I'm trying to get her back. She's really reluctant."_

_"As she should be." Don added as Elliot gave him a look._

_"I know, I know, I was stupid. Anyways, I need to talk to Kathy about our options and divorce and stuff. That conversation needs to happen soon. I don't want to lose Olivia again."_

_"Well, if it means that much to you, I say that you finish this paperwork tomorrow and go talk to Kathy. I wouldn't want this to be a wasted opportunity."_

_"Don, you're the best." Elliot said, locking files in his desk and grabbing his coat. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."_

_"Have a good one; and good luck, or something like that." the captain dwindled off before returning to his office for the night._

_"Kath," Elliot said, walking into the house and throwing keys on the table. Kathy was sitting on the couch--- crying. "Kathy, what's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her and rubbing her shoulders._

_"Elliot." she said, collapsing into him. Elliot knew that something was seriously wrong; Kathy was not the crying type._

_"Kath, talk to me what's wrong?"_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"What, what are you sorry about? Is Maureen okay?"_

_"Yes, yes Maureen is fine." she said, sighing loudly. "Elliot," she said again. "Elliot, I'm so sorry."_

_"Kathy, what in the hell is going on?" he said, now that he realized that Maureen was okay he was beginning to get a little pissed with her reluctance._

_"Elliot, I kissed a guy today." she said, a look of extreme guilt crossing her face. "I don't know what happened. I went into work and this co-worker--- we just--- I didn't mean it to." Elliot could feel the rage building up inside. He wasn't quite sure what he was so angry about; this made his job simpler, now she was the one ending the relationship. But he wanted to be the one to cut it off; he wanted to admit that he had moved on first. Or maybe he was upset because at least she seemed remorseful. He was almost overjoyed that he had run into Olivia. _

_"Kathy, it's okay." he said, she stopped crying almost immediately. _

_"What?" she asked in disbelief._

_"It's okay." he repeated before taking a deep breath and moving on. "Kathy, I just don't think we need to be together anymore. I think we need to get divorced. I'd like to make this as civil as possible; I don't want to get into it huge, I just want my freedom back."_

_"Elliot what about Maureen?" she asked, her eyes beginning to tear up again. "Nothing can be civil with Maureen involved."_

_"Kathy, how the hell are you going to support and raise a five year old and have any time left for her? I think it's best if I get custody."_

_"NO!" she said, jumping up and beginning to pace. "I can't lose her. She's my baby."_

_"So I should be the one to give up my child?" he said, taking a deep breath. "Neither of us loses her Kathy, but I think for her sake living with me is most beneficial." he said, honestly thinking of no one but his daughter._

_"You are such an arrogant son of a bitch." Kathy said, calmly as her voice gained tension. "There is no way I am giving my daughter up; you just want to win. Fucking ass."_

_"You are so fucking selfish." he said, becoming angry at the accusation. "If things are not exactly how you want them, then you bail out. It isn't good enough for you." he said, standing and walking over to her. He pushed her around to face him. "This is important. Look at me when I talk to you. Since the day she was conceived this has been about you. You break up because you want to move on and try different things, but who gives a damn about our unborn child! Who cares about what is best for her?" he waved his hand as she tried to speak. "Let me finish. I love her more than I have loved anyone in my entire life, so you can say I'm never around and you can say I never loved you and you can even say that I am not a good father, but don't ever doubt how much I love my daughter." he said, his voice almost inaudible by the time he had finished. "Now, I'm, going to go find somewhere else to be for now. And I guess you'll be talking to my lawyer." he said, running up to get some of his stuff before running out of the door. He went to the first place he could think of: the stationhouse. He went up to the crib and fell asleep as he wondered where in the hell he was going to get a decent divorce lawyer._

"I was scared shitless that night. I thought that my life was going to fall apart." he said, taking another sip of wine.

"Little did you know that I was already thinking about you."


	2. Friendship

_"Olivia, I can't believe you fell for that crap again." Casey said as the waitress set their meals in front of them. "He's done it once and he'll do it again."_

_"I know Case, but he just seemed so genuine this time. I think he'll truly do it and if he does he'll need a decent divorce lawyer, I don't want him to lose Maureen." she said, pleadingly. Casey Novak had been her friend since freshman year in college and she knew that if she could convince anyone to do a favor for her, it would be Casey. She knew that it wasn't quite Casey's field, but she had a feeling that she was up for the challenge._

_"Okay, Liv, but just for you." she said, rubbing her temples. "I am so going to regret this."_

_"It'll be fun." Olivia said, unusually perky._

_"The only reason I am doing this is because I know how much it killed you when he left, and I'm just hoping that he's as good of a guy as you say he is or forget it. He better charm me with his wits when I meet him because a pretty face isn't gonna get him anywhere." she said as Olivia laughed loudly._

_"You aren't as tough as you think you are. He is one of New York's finest, I'm sure he can take care of himself."_

_"That's what you think." Casey said as they both began to laugh._

_"Thanks so much. I'll call him ASAP and let him know." _

_"And how exactly do you plan on doing that without his wife finding out?"_

_"He does have a phone at his office for which I know the number." Olivia said as she grabbed for her purse. "I gotta go. I'll see you later, call me tonight."_

_"I will." Casey said as Olivia ran out the door. Olivia ran down the street to her apartment. She could not wait to speak to Elliot; hopefully he was in his office, despite the weekend. The phone rang twice before she heard his voice._

_"Elliot Stabler, Special Victims Unit." he sounded like he had just woken up._

_"El?"_

_"Oh my gosh, Liv. How'd you get this number?"_

_"Elliot you work for the NYPD, it's not a hard number to get."_

_"Right. So to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice?"_

_"Elliot, I've found you a divorce lawyer."_

_"What?" he said, surprise replacing his weariness. "How? I mean, you're amazing."_

_"Well, my best friend is a lawyer, she says she'll do it pro bono because you mean so much to me." she said with a throaty laugh. "I guess we'll owe her down the road."_

_"You forgive me?" he asked, realizing what Olivia was saying._

_"Elliot, I was only upset with because I knew I couldn't have you. You were Kathy's husband, what was I supposed to do about that?" she said, he could tell she was beginning to tear up again. "Elliot, I am only willing to give this a second chance if you are serious this time. I am not about to get my heart broken again."_

_"Olivia, I promise I will never let myself lose you again. I was stupid, young, and confused. I can't believe I ever let myself lose you in the first place, but never again. I promise."_

"That was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to me." Olivia said, smiling widely. "That was the first day in my five years that I actually thought that everything was going to be okay. That we would be a family and that we would love each other for the rest of our lives."

"That was all wonderful, but my next thought was on the trial. I mean, I was being represented by someone I didn't even know, not that I didn't trust Casey, god I would trust her with my life now, but I had no clue who she was and for all I knew she hated my guts for what I did to you." Olivia began to laugh. "I loved you so much, but I didn't want to lose Maureen and I knew that if Kathy won she would do all she could to keep me from seeing her just to spite me."

"Yea and while you were worrying about the trial I was freaking out about ruining your relationship. I still felt like it was all my fault." Olivia shook her head. "Do you remember that day after that phone call?"

_"Hey," Elliot said, looking up from his desk. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Well, you sounded like you could use some company--- or a place to stay--- so I figured I'd come and say hey." Olivia said, walking over to his desk. "So this is where all those crimes get solved, huh?"_

_"Yea," he said, looking around. "This is such a great surprise." he said, giving her a hug._

_"I felt bad, you being down here all by yourself, I wanted to come down and at least keep you company for today, and if you wanted to, invite you to stay at my place until you find a place of your own."_

_"Liv, I couldn't impose."_

_"Not at all Elliot. I can't wait to spend more time with you."_

_"Well then, thank you; I'd love to stay at your place tonight." They both smiled as they held each other's gaze for quite some time._

_"Elliot Stabler!" Olivia turned quickly and Elliot groaned. He would recognize that nagging voice anywhere. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_"Not as much as you did with that co-worker. What in the hell is your problem, its okay for you---"_

_"Miss Benson?" Kathy interrupted, walking forcefully towards them. "Of all the people in the world you had to sleep with it had to be with her? She's our daughter's teacher for Christ sake!"_

_"Kathy, not that I need to but let me explain."_

_"Elliot I don't want to hear it."_

_"Kathy shut up and let me talk." he shouted as Olivia sat down slowly, hoping to not be noticed. "Olivia is not just a fling or someone I met a week ago; we used to be engaged."_

_"Oh my gosh." Kathy said, bringing her hands to her mouth. "You're the one I met that night in the bar."_

_"Yes, and I know that it is sudden and I know that we haven't been separated for long, but Jesus Kathy, I think it's about damn time I'm happy." he said, shaking his head and laughing. "Are you aware that the last time I was actually truly happy was at the birth of Maureen, and that was only because she's my daughter. The time before that was right before the bar where I was certain that my life was perfect and nothing could go wrong. Guess I messed up. Kathy, we've been over since day one, and you and I both know it, so please just let me be until our court date."_

_"Okay." she said, quietly as she turned slowly to walk away. _

_"Oh and Kathy?"_

_"Yea." she said still quietly._

_"I'd like to see Maureen every weekend until we get this whole thing sorted out."_

_"Of course." she said, walking out of the door and not looking back. Elliot and Olivia just sat staring at one another for quite a while before Elliot chose to speak._

_"I'm sorry you had to see that." he said, putting some files in a drawer. "Anyways, you ready?"_

_"What are we doing?"_

_"I dunno yet, is that okay?"_

_"I like spontaneity." she said, simply as he finished putting away his stuff and locking the drawer with the files. "You wanna take a walk in the park?"_

_"Sounds good." he said, taking his hand and entwining his fingers through hers. They walked silently towards the elevator, the silence between them understood: they were El and Liv once again and never again would they be apart, that was all that mattered in the here and now._

_"Hey El," Olivia said, once they had reached Central Park._

_"Yea?" _

_"What are you going to tell Maureen? I mean, this has all got to be pretty confusing for her anyways without adding into it, "Oh by the way Maur, I'm dating your teacher"." Elliot laughed at Olivia's tone._

_"First of all, Liv, I highly doubt she understands the term 'dating' anyways."_

_"You'd be surprised." Olivia said, knowingly._

_"I don't want to know what my daughter thinks she knows about dating."_

_"El, it's the nineties, kids know so much now it's uncanny. But anyways, back on topic, how are you going to tell her?"_

_"Well, I think that I'm just going to tell her that we're old friends and leave it at that for now until after the divorce is settled and everything, and we'll go from there."_

_"Elliot that's risky."_

_"You think I don't know that?" he said, his voice loudening. "I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed."_

_"It's okay, El. Listen, we'll make it through this. God if we can get together after five years, we can do anything." she said, smiling at him reassuringly. He leaned over and kissed her gently. _

_"You are amazing." he said as she looked down shyly._

_"Listen, I'll set up a luncheon tomorrow for you, Casey, and myself, and we'll figure out what to do about this whole custody issue."_

_"Thanks." he said, rubbing her back slowly. "I can't lose Maureen, I just can't. I can't believe that I almost didn't get to be a part of her life. What would have happened if we hadn't run into Kathy at the bar?" They both sat silently as they thought about what life would have been like if that fateful New Years of five years ago had not occurred. _

"All I remember thinking is maybe then we would have been married and happy for the past five years instead of both of us miserable." she said, laughing quietly and smiling. "But then I also think that eventually Maureen would have come into your life and then it would have been hard for both of us. Maybe all of that actually happened for the best."

"All I could think of was Maureen. I'm sorry, but if I lost her I never would have been the same."

"I know. I'm so glad that Casey is the most convincing person that I know, I don't even want to think about what our marriage would have been like if we didn't get full custody of Maureen."

"I still worry about Kathy though," he said, quietly. "I mean, I know I would have been a wreck if I hadn't gotten custody, what must it be like day in day out to not be able to see your own daughter?"

"I don't know El." she said, rubbing her foot against his leg. "Listen, Kathy is happy. It's been ten years; she sees Maur on weekends and some holidays. I would hope that by now she would have accepted that. Probably wouldn't know what to do with herself if she did have full custody."

"You're right." he said, wondering why on their anniversary they were talking about his ex. "Anyways, this is most depressing topic of discussion we could possibly have chosen for our anniversary."

"You're right." she said, laughing at her husband's edginess about his ex-wife. She didn't have an ex, but if she did she didn't think she could ever be as angry with him and Elliot and Kathy had been with one another the past ten years.

"I remember meeting Casey and then not long after going to those settlement or negotiation, whatever it's called meetings. I was so nervous, not only about winning the case but making a good impression with your best friend."


End file.
